callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Перки а-ля Кола
thumb|IRL Перки а-ля Кола — это автоматы с напитками в режиме Зомби-нацисты, которые встречаются на всех картах. Они дают игроку, который купил и выпил напиток из автомата определенный перк, который должен ему в некотором роде помочь. Что интересно, шесть из семи перков имеют свои аналоги в мультиплеере: Джаггер-фанта - Джаггернаут, Быстрокола - Ловкость рук, Пиф-паф Пиво - Двойной выстрел, Коктейль выносливости - Легковес и Марафон, Доктор Бумс - прокачанная версия Легковеса и Бронежилет, Снайпер-Лайм - Изготовка (плюс "самонаводка" в голову на консолях) и относятся к перкам второго ряда, соответственно использовать их одновременно можно только в зомби-режиме. Седьмой перк Реаниматор своего аналога в мультиплеере не имеет. Хотя, наличие у игрока перка Второй Шанс позволяет вылечить его другим игрокам (а не лечить ему товарищей). Если игрок был выведен из строя зомби то он потеряет все свои перки (даже если товарищ успел его вылечить). На всех картах, кроме Shi No Numa, для работы автоматов нужно электричество. На Луне, если купить все перки по одному разу в течение одной игры, можно получить достижение "Космические способности". Juggernog (Джаггер-Фанта) Основная статья: Джаггер-Фанта :"When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, Sugar deduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight! '' :(прим. перевод: "Тебе нужна помощь для того, чтобы почувствовать настоящую силу. Купите сегодня Джаггерног, сахарный восторг! Если ты хочешь почувствовать себя большим и сильным купи Джаггерног сегодня!")'' :— Мелодия автомата Djag.jpg Джаггер-Фанта является одним из 7 перков, которые можно купить в зомби-нацистах за 2500 очков. Впервые появляется на карте Verruckt и на всех последующих картах. Несмотря на схожесть с перком из мультиплеера Джаггернаут, Джаггерног работает несколько иначе. Когда Джаггернаут в мультиплеере лишь ослабляет силу вражеских пуль попавших в игрока на 25% Джаггерног увеличивает показатель здоровья игрока со 100 до 160. На практике это примерно 5 удара зомби (хотя сила их ударов несколько разнится но в среднем игрок с Джаггерногом выдерживает 4 удара и на 5 падает раненым). Стоит отметить важную вещь: на карте Shi No Numa Адские гончие выводят игрока из строя с 3 укусов будто перка нет. Поэтому там нужно быть осторожней во время раундов с собаками. В Der Riese это исправили и там собаке нужно 6 укусов чтобы вывести игрока с Джаггерногом из строя. По цене этот перк стоит на втором месте, уступая лишь Спид-Коле (которая стоит 3000 очков). Большинство игроков считает этот перк самым важным и покупает его в первую очередь. Это справедливо, поскольку он значительно повышает выживаемость. Еще одна причина по которой его следует купить раньше других перков - если зомби выводят из строя игрока то он теряет все купленные перки, а с Джаггерногом сделать им это будет гораздо сложнее чем без него и соответственно меньше шансов потерять все перки. Однако использовать автомат с перком следует осторожно (Между раундами, с последним зомби или когда зомби вокруг нет). "Прицепляется" Джаггерног не сразу-примерно 5 секунд на выпивание бутылки. Этого достаточно, чтобы сбить вас с ног. При этом очки потраченные на перк не возвращаются, а после реанимации перк не активируется. На карте Verruckt он находится в комнате с немецким оружием, а на карте Der Riese недалеко от прыгающих бетти. На последней карте стоит быть осторожным, поскольку пространства в том месте, где стоит этот автомат очень мало и там есть два окна прорыва. Очень часто игроки попадают в засаду внезапно окруживших их там зомби. На картах Театр смерти и Пять он находится в левом дальнем углу перед сценой, если смотреть от входа, возле ножа Боуи, и возле дверей в комнату с Улучшайзером соответственно. Вкус этого напитка нравится всем персонажам режима, кроме Николая Белинского ("Такой дрянной водки я еще не пил!"). В реальной жизни этот напиток называется Эг Ног. Это традиционный рождественский сливочный напиток-десерт. В Black Ops II перк не потерпел изменений. Так же, теперь существует перманентный аналог перка, то есть, вам не нужно покупать его, чтобы получить. Правда, перманентный перк увеличивает порог ударов до 4, а не до 6. Quick Revive Soda (Реаниматор) Основная статья: Реаниматор :"Whenever things, been draggin you down, grabs you by the hair and pulls you to the ground, if you wanna get up, you need a little revive. If you wanna get up... YOU NEED A LITTLE REVIVE! :(прим. перевод: "Всякий раз, когда ты падаешь на землю тебя хватают за волосы и тянут вверх, если ты хочешь встать тебе нужно небольшое восстановление. Если ты хочешь встать... ТЕБЕ НУЖНО НЕБОЛЬШОЕ ВОСТАНОВЛЕНИЕ!")'' :— Мелодия автомата. : Quick R.jpg Реаниматор это один из 7 автоматов с напитками в режиме игры Зомби-Нацисты, который можно купить за 1500 очков. Она ускоряет скорость лечения раненного товарища в 2.5 раза. Это единственная машина, которая не основана на Перках второго ряда из мультиплеера и не имеет аналогов вообще. Его можно сравнить лишь с перком третьего ряда Второй шанс, который позволяет лечить раненых напарников, так же использующих этот перк, но надо заметить, что лечить других игроков в зомби-нацистах можно и без этого перка вовсе, он лишь удваивает с половиной скорость лечения. В мультиплеере же без второго шанса лечить игроков нельзя, и скорость их лечения стандартная. По цене это самый дешевый перк из всех. В Der Riese он находится на телепорте C, рядом с Нож Боуи, на карте Verruckt в комнате с американским оружием. Важно заметить, что если два товарища лежат ранеными рядом, то игрок сможет вылечить их одновременно. В Black Ops в одиночном режиме автомат доступен сразу и стоит 500 очков, позволяя игроку вылечиться после смертельного ранения, а на время восстановления ему даются "Мустанг и Салли" (улучшенный M1911). Почти всегда расположен в стартовых комнатах карт (исключение - Луна, там автомат на Луне, а не на Земле). По словам персонажей этот напиток имеет вкус рыбы. Его вкус очень нравится Такео Масаки ("Этот вкус наполняет моё сердце радостью!"; "На вкус как суши!") и злит Демпси ("Ненавижу чёртову рыбу!" (в русской локализации, дословный перевод его фразы "ARGH! I fucking hate fish" - "Гррр! Ненавижу долбаную рыбу!"). Эдвард Рихтгофен: "Выпьем за оживление слабейшего" Что думает о вкусе этого напитка Николай Белинский неизвестно. Появляется в Black Ops II. Тут так же перк имеет свой перманентный аналог. То есть, вам не нужно покупать этот перк, чтобы получить его. Double Tap Root Beer (Пиф-Паф Пиво) 'Основная статья: Пиф-Паф Пиво' :"Cowboys can't shoot slow (shoot slow)or they all end up below. When they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf (Ye-haa) Cowboys can't shoot slow, or they'll end up below, when they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf. YA THIRSTY PARTNER!?" :(прим. перевод "Ковбои не могут стрелять медленно (стрелять медленно) или они все закончат падением вниз. Когда им нужна помощь они всегда тянутся к бутылке корневого пива (И-хаа) Ковбои не могут стрелять медленно или они все закончат падением вниз. ИЗМУЧЕН ЖАЖДОЙ, ПАРТНЁР?!") :— Мелодия автомата. : Double Tap.jpg Пиф-Паф Пиво это еще один из автоматов с перками, который можно приобрести за 2000 очков. Его действие аналогично Перку из мультиплеера Двойной выстрел. Но несмотря на название он не удваивает выстрелы из оружия, а сокращает скорость задержки между выстрелами на одну треть, чем ускоряет темп стрельбы. Это самый неоднозначный из всех перков и единственный, который подходит не для всех видов оружия и не для всех игроков. Дело в том, что некоторые виды оружия имеют и без того высокий темп стрельбы, а при наличии этого перка это чревато тем, что позволяет слить все боеприпасы с угрожающей скоростью и остаться без патронов к середине раунда. Машина Хватай-и-бей усиливает этот эффект т.к. она повышает скорость стрельбы большинства оружия. Особенно это заметно на оружии ППШ-41. Но, надо заметить, что скоростью стрельбы можно управлять и расходовать патроны разумно, поэтому у опытных игроков таких проблем не возникает. А многие виды оружия автоматического оружия такие как STG обладают достаточно низкой скоростью стрельбы и для них этот перк будет крайне полезен. Кроме того этот перк значительно усиливает Траншейное ружьё М1897 особенно в сочетании со спид-колой делая его грозным и опасным оружием. По цене этот автомат находится на третьем месте, пропуская вперед более дорогой Джаггерног и Спид-колу (2500 и 3000). Его можно найти справа от моста в Der Riese и на левом балконе около прыгающей бетти на Verruckt. В Black Ops на карте Театр смерти автомат можно найти на улице, недалеко от АК-74у, перед выходом из здания со стороны стартовой комнаты; на Пять в центральном зале возле первого лифта. Этот автомат является юмористической отсылкой к стереотипу ковбоя, которые быстро стреляют с двух рук и обожают пить пиво. Доктор Рихтгофен , выпив этот напиток произносит "Ковбойское пойло!", а Танк демпси произносит "Чёрт.Почему оно такое густое?" Этот перк не введен в карту "Восхождение ". В Black Ops II перк улучшился. К увеличенной скорострельности добавилась возможность выстреливать две пули за выстрел, тратя всего одну. По сути, урон от вашего оружия, стреляющего пулями, увеличивается в два раза. Speed Cola (Быстрокола) 'Основная статья: Быстрокола' thumb|189px|Автомат со Спид Колой :"Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life!" :(Прим. перевод: "Твои руки так медленны, твои движения такие вялые, твоя медлительность просто приносит тебе боль! Просто сделайте один глоток и ты будешь двигаться быстрее. Просто попробуй это сейчас! И скорость станет твоим мастерством! Просто поднеси горлышко к губам и двигайся! Спид Кола ускорит твою жизнь!") :— Мелодия автомата Быстрокола это еще один из автоматов с Перком, который можно купить за 3000 очков. Этот перк по своему действию аналогичен перку из мультиплеера Ловкость рук - он удваивает скорость перезарядки. Кроме этого он позволяет заколачивать окна быстрее. Это невероятно полезный перк, который признается большинством игроков вторым по полезности после Джаггернога т.к. без него этот дорогой перк очень легко потерять. Спид кола является самым дорогим перком из всех. По названию очевидно что она напоминает вкус колы. Машина находится между кухней и правым балконом в Verruckt и рядом с FG-42 в Der Riese. В Black Ops автомат расположен перед первым лифтом, в коридоре с MPL на карте Пять и в комнате с сторожевой пушкой возле MP40 в Театре смерти. Так же появляется в Black Ops II. PhD Flopper (Доктор Бумс) 'Основная статья: Доктор Бумс' : thumb|PhD Flopper"The night-time scene. The streets are mean. The things I have seen, the good, it's the bad, and the in-between. When you dive to prone, you are surely gonna love, PhD (Flopper)! When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, 'cause of PhD! PhD, the feelin's growing strong. PhD, so right that it feels wrong. PhD, like the chorus of a song. PhD, not short but not too long. Slap your body to the floor, everybody needs some more, of your lovin', your explosive lovin'. When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, cause of PhD! (PhD Flopper)! Damn straight!" — Мелодия автомата. Доктор Бумс появляется на картах Ascension(Восхождение) и Call of the Dead(Зов мертвых). С этим перком, если игрок падает во "Второй шанс" или "ныряет" на бегу в положение лежа с возвышения, создается небольшая взрывная волна, и полностью убирает урон от падения, а так же игрок не будет получать урон от своего оружия (от взрыва своей гранаты, например), таким образом, перк чем то напоминает прокачанную версию Легковеса и перк Бронежилет. Стоит 2000 очков. Взрыв вокруг игрока убивает ближайших зомби моментально вплоть до 20 раунда. От 20 и до 24 раунда зомби теряют ноги, и вынуждены ползти. После 24 они лишь получают урон. Замечено, что умершие от взрыва PhD Flopper'а зомби чаще оставляют после себя бонусы. Хорошая стратегия использования - это прыгать на зомби с возвышенности до 20 рануда, сокращая использование боеприпасов к минимуму. Stamin-Up (Коктейль выносливости) 'Основная статья: Коктейль выносливости' thumb|Stamin-Up : "Stamin-Up-Up-Up (x3) When you need some extra lovin', when you need some extra time, when you need to keep on gunnin', when I can risk it out. When you need to keep on moving, when you need a get-away, when you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K, babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamin-Up! Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, bring it baby, bring it!" — Мелодия автомата. Коктейль выносливости появляется в Ascension, Call of the Dead,Moon и TranZit . Увеличивает скорость движения и длительность бега, являясь смесью перков Легковес и Марафон. Стоит 2000 очков. DeadShot Daiquiry (Снайпер-Лайм) 'Основная статья: Снайпер-Лайм' thumb|150px|Автомат с перком Новый перк, введенный в Call of Duty:Black Ops, в новyю карту зомби-режима Call of the Dead, который можно купить за 1500 очков на консолях или 1000 очков на PC. Он дает игроку перк Изготовка из мультиплеера, то есть смещает к центру перекрестие прицела и увеличивает точность от бедра. На консолях действие можно сравнить с магнитными пулями, которые пролетают около железного шара на деревянном постаменте, они будут направлены на постамент, но все равно попадут в шар, они будут притягиваться. Действие этого перка в режиме такое же, вы будете стрелять в шею (крайне редко, пули пущенные в грудь), будут делать хэды. В целом, для опытных игроков этот перк не так важен, а для начинающих, и ещё не очень опытных воинов он не просто даст сэкономить патроны, но и поможет им накопить больше очков. На консолях довольно полезный перк, потому что прицелится геймпадом в голову не из легких. На PC этот перк самый дешевый. Mule Kick (Лошадиная сила) 'Основная статья: Лошадиная сила' thumb|Лошадиная сила Этот перк стоит 4000 очков. Это самый дорогой перк из всех. Однако оно стоит того, игрок получит возможность носить с собой 3 еденицы оружия одновременно. Перк введен во 'все''' Black Ops-карты. Он прозван из-за лошади. Появляется в Black Ops II, на карте Die Rise. Tombstone Soda (Могильный Камень) Основная статья: Могильный камень thumb|left Перк впервые появился в Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Его основная функция - возврат оружия и перков, потерянных игроками после смерти. Для этого нужно вернуться на место убийства и подобрать могильный камень. Стоит 2000 очков. Who's Who (Кто есть кто) Основная статья: Who's Who thumb|200px Первый перк, введённый в DLC для Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 . Доступен на карте Die Rise . Чем-то похож на . Who's Who даёт возможность в случае падения персонажа вылечить его фантомом, управляемым игроком. Интересные факты thumb|[[Плюшевый мишка|Мишка и перки]] *В Verruckt рядом с одной машиной рекламируется другая. *Обычно игроки разумно покупают Джаггерног первым т.к. при ранении теряются все перки, а с ним можно прожить дольше. *На автомате Quick Revive Soda нарисовано чье то лицо. Возможно это кто-то из команды Treyarch. *Когда персонаж бросает бутылку после того как выпил напиток на землю она разбивается со звуком, но на земле не появляется. *При испитии каждого из перков играбельный персонаж издаёт отрыжку. en:Perk-a-cola Категория:Приспособления в режиме Зомби Категория:Перки World at War Категория:Перки Black Ops Категория:Перки Black Ops II